


We were meant to be (maybe not)

by WhereAreTheOther19Pilots



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, and then shit gets weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheOther19Pilots/pseuds/WhereAreTheOther19Pilots
Summary: Prompt was "soulmate au gone wrong"also, this is written from Rose's perspective. all of her thoughts are narrated so if you don't like that writing style don't read this





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be trash. gold, glittery, fabulous trash.  
> (btw, in this universe you and your soulmate have the same tattoo in the same place. Rose's tattoo is a crescent moon behind her right ear. Also, tattoos aren't really a thing in this universe so there is no confusion)

So, here we are. The corner of 8th and Main. just like every other day that I have work. I actually like my job, unlike most people. I'm just not excited about today. why the hell did I have to get stuck with training the new people? So, like I said I'm at the corner and now waiting for the light to change so I can finish walking the three blocks to work. What the hell am I supposed to say when I walk in?  
"Hi, my name is Rose. I'm a single pringle and nothing is ever going to happen about that because I'm too awkward to do ANYTHING!"  
Yeah, that wouldn't be too revealing at all.  
Welp, no time to think because I'm here. I need to learn to walk slower. Might as well get some coffee from before the newbies see me.  
"HEY ROSE!"  
Shit. Do I really want to turn around and see who it is? Nope, but I'm gonna do it anyways. Oh, that's not who I was expecting. It's one of the newbies, shit I forgot her name. I should probably say something.  
"hey"  
"so, what are you training me on today?"  
"I'm training all of you on bussing tables because that's kind of a basic skill"  
"I'm the only one, the other two quit because they wanted to be servers right away"  
"well fuck, okay then"  
"..."  
Okay, i need to figure out her name somehow. Why can't I just ask? Oh yeah, I'm too frickin' awkward. OMG, I have an idea!  
"where's your name tag? Did Destery forget to give you one? He's my best friend but he sucks at doing his job."  
"oh, no I have it, I just forgot to put it on."  
Okay, she's taking it out of her pocket. now I just need to look at it without her knowing. LIBBY! Yes, i got it and she didn't notice! Wow, that was pathetic. Why the hell did I get that excited? Oh shit, i've been spaced out.  
"-doing something or are we going to stand here all day?"  
"Yeah sorry I spaced out. We need to go to the kitchen first so you know where to put everything"  
Why did I just motion for her to go first? does she even know where she's going? ... The fuck?! Did I just see a crescent moon tattoo behind her right ear? Oh my god, I did. Libby and I are soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.  
> If you would like to request something to be added to this or for a whole new fic, either leave it in the comments or drop it in my ask box on Tumblr. Wherearetheother19pilots.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I would appreciate feedback on my writing


End file.
